Law and order SVU book
by OliviaBensonforeverSVU
Summary: SUMMERY: "Olivia sat in her room reading a book that her best friend Alex had bought her for her birthday last month she took the book everywhere with her she even took it to work on day and this is where our story begins, but when she left work the next night as the got a case involving a six year old girl who watch her mom and sister be killed in front of her, and when the SVU te


SUMMERY: "Olivia sat in her room reading a book that her best friend Alex had bought her for her birthday last month she took the book everywhere with her she even took it to work on day and this is where our story begins, but when she left work the next night as the got a case involving a six year old girl who watch her mom and sister be killed in front of her, and when the SVU team where investigating Olivia fond the little girl hiding under her bed and because Olivia found the little girl who's name was also Olivia took to Olivia more then any one on the team."

It was an early Monday morning when Olivia got her at six to ready for work once she was dressed she grabbed her bag, book, badge, and her gun and her keys as she got outside Elliot had just pulled her "Morning Liv" Elliot said as she opened the car door and got in "morning El" she said then got her book out and started reading it when she realized she and Elliot where outside their work she marked the page she was on and got out the car with Elliot just behind and when they got to the lift Elliot said "hey Liv so how was your birthday last week and sorry I couldn't make it" "it was okay El Alex gave me the book I was reading on the ride here and it's really good so far" "really what's it about", but before Olivia had a chance to answer they where on their floor so they got off the lift and walked into the squad room

"Morning guys Cap" Olivia said as sat down at her desk and took out her book and put it on her desk next to her paper work as she started her paper work Cragen came out of his office with a case file in hand and handed it to Olivia "we have a case everyone" he said and looked at Olivia as for to read it out "six year old Olivia's mother and sister found dead mother found on the bed in a nightgown which was ripped and the little sister name Ruby was found in her and her sisters room same as the mother but it also says they looked everywhere for Olivia but couldn't find her Cap why does this sound so formal to me"

"i don't Liv but what I do know is that we have to find that little girl before something bad happens to her"

"okay come o El and I'll drive you can drive back okay with you"

"Yeah that's fine with me but o the way back I need to stop off at my house to cheek something out"

"Um okay that's fine with me now come on I know the place we going to"

"how do you know where we are going to might I ask you"

"My mom and I used to live in the same neighborhood and just right next door to the house we are going to that and it's also in the file"

"okay that's far enough"was all Elliot said for the rest of the ride.

About 5 minute later (thanks to Olivia's driving) the where at the house 2 minutes before everyone else "wow Liv what was with your driving back there usually it takes about an hour to get to Queens from Brooklyn but when you drive you don't half" Elliot said as he got out of the car just as the ME ad the rest of the squad arrived at the crime scene and they all walked up to the house but Olivia was still in the car 'you'll never be good enough for him your just like your father and your nothing but a whore' Olivia was in her day dream till she heard a small tap on the car window and it made her jump she look at the window to see her Captain stand there with a look says 'you okay Liv' and all Olivia could do was nod as she didn't trust her voice till she got out the car and walk with her Captain up and into the house, once in side Olivia looked around and found lots of pictures of two little girl that looked about the same age and a woman that looked so much like Olivia her self then she found a picture of one of the little girls draw for their mom,as Olivia was looking around she would hear a small cry coming from one of the bed rooms upstairs.

When she heard it again she was already upstairs in the two girls bedroom when she heard he small cry again Olivia looked up and looked at Elliot as he was looking around the same room, when Olivia stop just by one of the beds she got down on her knees and looked under the bed just as she was looking under a small arm came out and scratched her, Olivia pulled back then she saw the little girl crying looking right at Olivia.

"Please help me" the girl whispered

"It's okay sweetie no ones going to hurt you can you come out here and tell me your name" Olivia said as she got up and moved away from the bed so the little girl could come out, when the little girl was out her little eyes went right to her sisters bed and she went to run but Elliot had grab hold of her before she could get to the bed where her dead sister was laying

"No let me go, let me go Ruby, Ruby" she screamed as Elliot had hold of her ad because he wouldn't let go she turned and kicked him on his shin "Right little miss that's enough" Elliot said to the little girl by the time he had said that the little girl had got out of his grip and ran behind Olivia and she would come out from behind Olivia till had got out side.

Once they where outside Olivia carried the little girl out to the car and put in the back seat then she went to close the door but the little girl would not let go of Olivia's hand "sweetie your going to have to let go of my hand"

"no"

"okay can you tell me your name"

"my name is Olivia"

"well now that I know your name you'll have to know ours my name also Olivia and this Elliot Stabler my partner"

Okay I can let go now but please don't leave"

"Sweaty I'm not going anywhere okay" Olivia said to the young girl who gave a short nod of her head and then let go of Olivia's hand, Once Olivia had let go of young Olivia's hand she gave a look to Elliot as she got in the front next to Elliot and they all drove back to the Precinct when they got there Olivia walk into the building while Elliot and young Olivia walked in behind her.

"so how old are you Olivia"

"I'm five and a half I'll be six next week so would my sister but Ruby's not going to she her next birthday is she"

"I'm afraid not Livia"

when they got to the squadroom and Elliot sat the young girl down next to his and his partners desk but when they both sat down Olivia wasn't there or anywhere to be seen "hey Fin you seen Liv anywhere"

"um yeah she's up in the cribs and says she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now"

"um yeah okay"

An hour later Cragen came out of his office and walked over to Elliot and the young girl "Elliot where's your partner" he said as looked at the young girl and could see how much she looks like Olivia "I'm right here Capt I was just up in the laying down for a bit I wasn't feeling to good when we came back from the crime scene" Olivia said as she walked down the from the cribs and sat at her desk but before she could sit and work on her paper work "Liv can I see you in my office just now before you sit and finish off your paper work" Cragen said as he walked backed to his office, Olivia gave a look to Elliot then got up and followed her Captain into his office.

"Liv close the door and sit down I want to ask you something"

"Um okay what is that you want to talk about Capt"

"Liv have you notice that, that young girl looks like you at all"

"Yes Capt I have noticed it that's why when we got back here I went straight up to th cribs to think about something that I did a long time ago"

"Liv you can tell me and trust me"

Olivia sat down and took a deep breath and sigh but before she could say anything the door to the office opened and John Munch walked with a folder in his but before he handed the folder to our Captain he looked at with eyes of disbelief then shook his head and handed the folder to Cragen when he walked out Olivia didn't look at her Captain, when Cragen opened the folder there was gasp Olivia looked up at her Captain with tears in her eyes

"Liv why does this folder say that you are the young girls mother"

"Because I am her mother her name is Serena Olivia Benson but everyone like to call her Olivia when she was just a day old my mother told me to give her up like I did with twin sister Ruby Jessica Benson"

"but why did you tell any one that you had two daughters that are twins why didn't you tell me hen you first tarted working here"

"I was going to but it didn't seem like the right time I'm sorry Capt but Serena thinks her mom is dead and she also thinks that girl in that house at the crime scene is her sister Ruby is still alive and Serena know she is"

"but how does she know that her sister is still alive and how can you be sure it's your daughter"

"just trust me on this now if that is all may I go back to my desk and help the others with the case" Olivia asked as she stood up from her set and went over to the window in her Captain's office and watched her youngest daughter playing with a toy that Elliot gave her

"Yes that's all and Liv maybe you should tell the girl who her real mother is and tell Elliot and Fin as well" Cragen said as he got up and gave her a hug then Olivia left the office she waked over to desk and looked at Elliot young Olivia and Fin and smiled as she sat down but then looked at Cragen who gave her a look the said 'tell them or I will, then he walked back to his office Olivia sighed as she looked down then back up "Elliot,Fin and Olivia can I speak with for a moment" she said as she got up and walked upstairs Fin and Elliot looked at each other then followed with young Olivia upstairs to find Olivia sitting in one of the chairs that was in the comfort bit."Hey guys hey sweaty have a seat" she said young Olivia Elliot and fin sat down next to each other "Liv is everything okay what did Cragen want to talk to you about" "Um uh just um my daughter" said but the last bit was so quiet that the two Detective didn't hear her "what was that Liv"

Olivia looks at her friends and then to the little girl that she had given up when she was a week old she then looks back her friends and sigh "Cragen wanted to know my daughters who I gave up when they where just a week and half old my daughter's names where and are Serena Olivia Benson and Ruby Jessica Benson but the family I gave my girl's to change Serena's name around they made Serena her middle name and Olivia her first name" Olivia said as she looked away

"wait what are you trying to tell me Olivia" the young girl said to Olivia, Liv looked at her daughter and sighed she then got up and walked away "I'm sorry I can't do this" she said as she looked at her young daughter "Mom wait I know your my mother I have know for a long time Ruby and I use to ask about all the time"

"But how the last thing I gave you and your sister Ruby was a …..."

"A heart shaped locket" said a voice that was hiding behind the Captain of the Precinct Olivia turned to the voice and her eyes grew wide as she saw her other daughter Ruby is that you" "Yes mom it's me Serena little sis are you okay"

"Ruby I missed you but I thought the guy that came to the house where we stayed killed you"

"No they didn't and I am so so very sorry that I had to leave you there to see what happened if I knew they where going to kill Jodie and Eric I would have taken you with me"

"Mom I know who you are looking for" Ruby said as she walked over to her mother and sister and gave them a hug. Ruby was a tall girl her hair was the same color as her mother's same with her eye's she was wearing a black jeans with a long slaves top and on the it said 'no angel'

When they pulled away from they're hug a gun went off outside the Precinct and bullets went flying into the room the Detectives where standing "Ruby take your sister and get out" "no I'm not leaving you again mommy Serena go downstairs and hide I'm staying to help mom"

"NO you are not Ruby I'm not going to lose you or your sister I lost you once I will not let that happen again now go" "I love you mommy" "I love to you girls now go" Olivia said as another bullet went flying pass her head when she turned around a break was thrown through the window and landed at Olivia's feet there was also a note attached to it

Olivia

If you ever get in the way of our kids again I will not only kill the people they stay with and their daughter but I will find them and kill them then I will kill you and there is nothing you can do to stop me you should have gotten ride of the little brats when I told you to and no of this would have happened hope you enjoy it why you

you can never hide from me

your lover ….Olivia looked at the note then she ran down stairs with her friends behind her "Olivia wait where are you going" Elliot said as he chased after her and grabbed her hand and turned her towards him when he looked at her eyes he could see the tears that where threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them "El let go, Elliot let go of me" "no not until you tell me and the guys whats going on and what..." he was cut off by a heart breaking scream "MOM HELP,MOMMY"

Olivia pulled her arm away from Elliot and ran down the stairs into the squad room o see her two girl protecting each other Ruby Serena over here quick both girls ran over to their mother just as the got to her their so called father walked out "OLIVIA GIVE THE GIRLS BACK TO ME AND NO-ONE HAS TO GET HURT" said Olivia ex-boyfriend Jake Johnston "NO AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND WHERE I WORK OR EVEN STAY FOR THAT MATTER" by this time everyone was back in the squad room to see the man that was arguing with Olivia

"I HAVE MY WAYS OLIVIA NOW GIVE ME MY GIRLS OR YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND HERE IS GOING TO HAVE A BULLET IN HIS LEG NOW YOU WOULD WANT THAT NOW WOULD WE" he said as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket "you leave my friends out of this Jake they have nothing to do with this now put your gun down and leave before i change my mind" she said as she looked around and saw that her Captain, Elliot,Fin and John where all standing next to her and her two girl where standing behind them. 

Sorry I'm not really good with my stories but i how you all like this one please read and review and comment but please let them be nice and i will try and update soon


End file.
